


Awful Sentimental

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aww, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Space Wives, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Janeway and Seven watch The Wizard of Oz together





	Awful Sentimental

“It is certainly fascinating to see the entertainment which this era produced.”

“I know right? But The Wizard of Oz is a classic. Back in my Indiana home when I was a kid, my mom and I would watch it together, just like her mother did with her, and so on and so forth back to my great great great grandparents who saw it in a theater.”

Kathryn and Seven were snuggled together on the couch in front of a thin glowing screen displaying the Tin Man’s dance as he pled to be taken to Oz with Dorothy and Scarecrow. Seven frowned. 

“The tin unit’s desire for a blood-pumping organ is certainly illogical. He clearly has no need for it biological functions if he is entirely metallic.”

Kathryn waved away the complaint.

“Yes, but you know the metaphor. He feels lonely. He’s been a machine for so long, with nobody to keep him company and no emotions to express. So when a beautiful girl comes along and offers him a way out, all he wants is to have a heart and love people again.”

Seven sat on Kathryn’s lap and snuggled into her shoulder.

“I must conclude that the Tin Man’s emotional background closely matches mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
